Just Wanna Feel Alive
by just.unique91
Summary: “I swear you're using your vampire hypnotism on me right now,” Alex moaned and arched into Juliet's body. Alex Russo/Juliet Van Heuson. Femslash. One-shot. Alex/Juliet


Title: Just Wanna Feel Alive  
Pairing: Alex Russo/Juliet Van Heuson  
Rating: Light M?  
Warnings: Femslash. Mild sexual themes. Vampires and Wizards?  
Summary: "I swear you're using your vampire hypnotism on me right now," Alex moaned and arched into Juliet's body.

**Author's Note:** I just recently watched the first two parts of the Wizards vs. Vampires episodes and I thought this pair would be worth a shot. I love supernatural/fantasy type fics so I was very excited to _attempt_ to write under this genre. Ha. So this is my first (and probably last) WOWP fic. I just wanted to get the urge to write this pair out of the way really. I'll give it the M rating...but really it's nothing too extreme. So review, cause I'm eager to know what others think. A sequel has been put into consideration...

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or the characters. And sadly, I don't own Selena Gomez :/

* * *

It was true that the Late Nite Bite stayed open 24 hours. But it's not like the new sandwich shop had much business passed 11 on the weekdays. The clock on the wall read 11:27 and it was quite apparent that no more customers would be coming in on that Thursday night. Alucard and Cindy Van Heuson were busying themselves with counting the money in the cash register as their teenage daughter wiped down the tables.

A sigh emitted from the young vampire's lips as she absentmindedly wiped at the same spot on the table. For the past two weeks, her mind had been elsewhere, never really focused on reality. There were perks to being a vampire with a soul, but sometimes feelings were too much to bare. She was 2,000 years old (give or take a few years) and she'd never been so spaced out before.

"Juliet!"

The girl named Juliet paid no mind to the sound of her father calling her. She simply continued wiping the spot that had been clean a good 5 minutes ago. Another sigh escpaed from the light-brown haired girl and she shut her eyes as she tried to picture what a certain Russo was doing.

"Juliet! Juliet! If you don't answer me right now..." Alucard threatened.

Juliet Van Heuson's eyes snapped open and she stopped her hand movements. She blinked a few times, stood up straight, and turned in the direction of her parents.

"Yes?" Juliet finally responded, her tone sounding irritated.

_I was enjoying where my mind had escaped to._

"You've been working all day. Why don't you go and get some rest?" Cindy suggested with a concerned look.

Juliet nodded. She placed the rag she'd been wiping the tables with in the bin with the other dirty rags. She bid her parents goodnight and made her way over to the dungeon-looking door that led to the "bedroom" she shared with her parents. As she was turning the handle, she stopped to listen to a snippet of her parent's conversation.

"Do you suppose her behavior has been rather odd?" She heard her father ask.

"It's that Russo boy, Justin. He's probably been on her mind. I saw how she kept glancing at the stairs as if he would come down any minute," Cindy replied.

The young vampire scoffed and opened the door. She swiftly closed it behind her and made her way down the stairs towards her pink coffin. At normal speed, which was at the blink of an eye for her, she changed into her pajamas. She hopped into her coffin and closed the top once she was settled.

_There certainly had been a Russo on my mind. But it definitely wasn't Justin..._

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm going over to Justin's," Juliet announced. She was already out the door, but she could still easily hear her father telling her to be home by midnight. "What do I need a curfew for? I'm 2,000 years old!" She mumbled to herself as she walked at a human's pace towards Waverly Sub Station. Quite honestly, she wasn't all too thrilled to be seeing her boyfriend of two weeks; Justin Russo. But she didn't want to turn down the chance to come over in hopes that another Russo would be there.

Before she could even open the door to the sub station, it was yanked open and held for her. Justin Russo grinned shyly and stepped aside so his girlfriend could enter. She offered him a half smile as she walked past him and into Waverly Sub Station. The smell of brick and pine-needle greeted her as she walked through the slow sub shop (try saying that three times fast). She was accustomed to the scent of wizards after spending so much time around Justin.

_Thank goodness there aren't any werewolves in Waverly Place. The smell of wet dog is something I'll never get used to._

"You l-look really pretty," Justin stuttered and wiped his sweaty hands on his dress pants.

She flashed him a dazzling smile and he blushed deeply. She mentally shook her head at the boy. He was too easy. It's not like she was going out of her way to impress him anyway. She was only wearing a simple black dress. Much shorter than the dresses she usually wore, but a dress nonetheless.

As they walked through the sub station, Juliet spotted Mr. And Mrs. Russo and politely waved. Jerry and Theresa waved back with a smile, Jerry's appeared more forced than his wife's though. She spotted Max seated at a booth by himself, but the boy obviously didn't mind, since he was practicing his impressions. She scanned around the restaurant a little more but couldn't spot the Russo's only daughter. She sighed and Justin took her hand in his and tugged her towards the staircase. She allowed herself to be led up the stairs to the apartment.

"Behave you two!" They heard Theresa Russo yell and which they both laughed.

"Where's your sister?" Juliet asked, deciding to voice her thoughts.

Justin shrugged and opened the door that led into the Russo's living room. "Up to no good, I'm sure."

Juliet smiled in agreement. Alex Russo was quite the little rebel. Justin dropped her hand and motioned for her to sit as he got the TV ready for their movie.

"So I still haven't decided what we should watch. I was thinking either..."

Juliet tuned her boyfriend out as she seated herself in the center of the couch. She was more interested in the whereabouts of his sister. Juliet hadn't seen Alex that entire week, which was new since the dark haired girl always stopped by the Late Nite Bite to grab a sandwich and hangout.

"...or maybe The Little Vampire. But then again, you might not like that," Justin rambled.

_Of course I wouldn't like that. Vampires feeding off of cows? How absurd! Ugh just pick a movie already!_ The vampire thought to herself as she watched her boyfriend sift through the massive DVD selection.

Each day Juliet didn't see the female wizard, she felt a pang of sadness in her non-beating heart. Juliet wasn't ashamed of having a crush on a girl. She'd been living (dead, really) for many years, so of course she had experimented with the same sex. It was more of the fact that the girl she was crushing on was her boyfriend's younger sister. Juliet's ears picked up on the sound of someone making their way downstairs and the only person it could've been was said younger sister. If Juliet's heart was functioning, she knew it would have been beating rapidly at the sight of the dark haired girl in the tight skinny jeans and white tank top that had ridden up some.

"Hey Juliet!" Alex greeted, still smiling as she plopped down onto the couch close to the vampire.

"Hello Alex," Juliet replied, not being able to suppress her grin.

Justin turned around at the mention of his sister's name. He glared at the female wizard and folded his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?"

Alex chortled and rolled her eyes. "This is the living room. You know, public domain? I can be here if I want," Alex retorted.

Justin huffed childishly. "I meant to ask, why aren't you working? It's friday and ever since that time-"

"Hey, hey! Let's not bring that up. _Ever_," Alex hastily interrupted.

"Well I thought Mom and Dad gave you Fridays to work?"

"Have you seen the sub station? It's like dead down there-...no offense," Alex quickly said with an apologetic look towards Juliet.

The light-brown haired girl laughed. "None taken."

Justin cleared his throat. "Whatever. Do you mind? My _girlfriend _and I are getting ready to watch a movie," Justin said and impatiently tapped his foot.

"Oh! What movie?" Alex asked excitedly and bounced a little on the cushions.

"Van Helsing," Justin replied.

Juliet raised an eyebrow at the wizard boy.

_Really now?_

"How romantic," Alex deadpanned. "Anyways, if you're looking for it, you won't find it down here."

"Well where is it?" Justin urged.

"Max's room."

"How would you know?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"I was just in there trying to find a strand of his hair for this spell. He'll be out of the house for the summer soon," Alex said with a determined gleam in her dark eyes.

"Go get it for me...please?" Justin asked nicely.

Alex merely laughed and gave him a 'yeah right' look. Justin sighed. He knew his sister wouldn't do something for him, even if it was as simple as retrieving a movie. He trudged over to the stairs and before he ascended the stairs, he paused dramatically and looked at Juliet.

"Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out," Justin dramatically quoted from Romeo and Juliet.

Juliet and Alex exchanged a look and burst out into laughter. Justin merely gave a lovestruck sigh before continuing up the stairs.

"I swear we're not related," Alex stated with a shake of her head.

Juliet smiled and inhaled deeply. She loved Alex's scent. Sure it was still wizard-y, but it was a lighter smell, which the vampire found more appealing.

"So long time no see," Juliet said with a sad smile.

"Aw! Did you miss me?" The female wizard cooed.

"A little, yes."

_More like a lot._

Alex smiled warmly towards the vampire. "Honestly, I've been so caught up with spells and trying to get Max out of the house. I've been reading and using the Wizweb to research-Ew did I seriously just say research and reading?"

Juliet chuckled. "Sounds like you've been busy. It gets rather boring at work when I don't have Oprah to keep me company." Alex laughed at this. "It's been too sunny for me to come see you."

"I forget that sometimes," Alex sighed and nibbled at her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Juliet's eyes were drawn to the wizard's lips. "Forget what?" Juliet inquired distractedly.

"That you can't go out in sunlight-why are you staring at me like that?" Alex asked with a knowing smirk.

Juliet snapped her light brown eyes up to the dark ones and grinned sheepishly. "Heh. No reason. So what are you up to tonight? Justin says no good. But I _of course_ don't believe that."

"Oh I'm sure he's finding that out right now," Alex mumbled. "Anyways, um...me and Harper are going to the movies."

"Garlic girl?" Juliet asked wide-eyed and visibly cringed.

Alex snickered. "Yeah, that one."

"Well that's too bad. I would've asked you to stay and watch the _wonderful _movie that your brother picked out," Juliet said with a grimace.

"Oh thanks for the offer! But really, I spend enough time with Justin as it is. If It was just you and me, then heck yeah." Alex leaned back into the sofa.

Juliet sighed and crossed one leg over the other and couldn't help but notice how Alex's eyes seemed to linger on her legs. The vampire cleared her throat and the wizard looked up at the light brown eyes with a less than innocent look.

"You smell good," Juliet blurted out.

Alex chuckled. "Thanks? Good enough to eat?"

"Alex, you have no idea," Juliet replied with a grin and felt her canines extending.

She had the ability to retract her fangs when she pleased, but at times she had no control over when they decided to make their presence known. Like at that moment. Alex regarded the fangs with a surprised look since she'd never seen her friend's fangs before. Juliet moved away from the wizard some, for the other girl's safety.

Alex frowned when the other girl put some distance between their bodies. "You know, I'm not afraid of you," Alex stated and scooted closer to the vampire.

"You should be," Juliet countered and moved to the opposite end of the couch.

"But I'm not and stop moving away from me! You act like you're afraid of_ me_."

Juliet groaned when Alex placed her warm hand on her cold pale thigh. "I'm afraid of what I'll do to you. Controlling myself around you is so much harder than it is with any other human."

Alex tilted her head some and gazed at the vampire curiously. Juliet's eyes roamed down to the girl's exposed throat. Juliet pleasurably shuddered as she thought about sinking her fangs into her friend's neck and letting the warm blood flow into her mouth. It's not like it would be barbaric, it would be an intimate experience. As the wizard's heart would continue to pump blood into that vein she was sucking, her fingers would be buried inside of Alex's-

"Did you hear what I just said? And why are you staring at my neck-are you _purring_?" The dark haired girl questioned, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Juliet tried to clear her mind from the tempting ideas in her head and clawed at the cushions beneath her in attempt to restrain herself. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat what it is you were telling me? I was..." But the rest just trailed off.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be good listeners?" Alex said with a slight pout.

Juliet's eyes were drawn once again to the wizard's mouth and she managed to laugh at the comment. "Vampires have good _hearing_. But that doesn't mean we're always listening," Juliet replied with a smile, but then noticed the look of mock sadness on Alex's face. "I do listen to _you_. I was just...distracted," Juliet quickly added and her eyes dropped to Alex's throat for a second.

"Ah ha!" _What's with the Russos and this 'Ah ha' thing?_ "I knew it! You totally wanna bite me!" Alex exclaimed, proud that she had come to that conclusion.

"Keep your voice down!" Juliet hissed and looked over at the staircase. _Not like I care but-_"Where's Justin?"

"Trapped in a museum. I sort of planned this whole thing. I mean you and me haven't seen each other this entire week. So I figured I'd get us some alone time." Alex smirked.

"How did you do that?" Juliet asked in pure wonderment.

"Well as you know, I am a wizard...I had Max's room booby-trapped so as soon as Justin walked in the room, he'd be transported to a museum. Which now that I think about it, was rather nice of me. Justin would enjoy that."

"Alex Russo, you are by far this most amazing human I know," Juliet gushed and fondly looked at the wizard.

Alex was so cunning and wicked. Just like a vampire.

"Juliet Van Heuson, you are by far the hottest vampire I know," Alex said and before Juliet could reply, the female wizard had climbed onto her lap and straddled her. "I'm going to kiss you, k?" Alex said as her face inched towards the other girl's.

Before Juliet could protest, Alex's warm soft lips had collided firmly with her own. Alex placed both of her hands on either side of the vampire's cool face and coaxingly moved her lips over the cold ones. Juliet remained frozen in place. She was terrified that she could end up hurting her if she wasn't in control. The feel of Alex's lips and her scent were assaulting her own senses and her self-control was dissipating. Alex pulled away with a confused expression.

"What's wrong? I know you want this...you want me," Alex whispered seductively to Juliet.

_I'm the vampire! I should be doing the seducing!_

"Alex, I could end up hurting you..or biting you. I _want _to bite you. And that should scare you. Hey! This isn't funny!" Juliet said glaring at her giggling friend.

"I trust you, Juliet. Besides I'm a wizard. I can stop you if things get out of hand," Alex indifferently replied and kissed Juliet's lips again.

Juliet didn't hesitate to respond this time and placed her hands on the exposed part of Alex's hips. She heard the girl gasp at the cool touch.

"But...this is...dangerous," Juliet managed to say in between kisses.

Alex smiled against the other girl's lips. "I like dangerous."

Juliet parted her lips to grant Alex's probing tongue access. But a few seconds later, there was a gasp and then the most delicious taste in her mouth. Alex pulled away and touched her bottom lip that had been cut by one of the fangs.

"Those things are kinda sharp!" Alex dumbly exclaimed and Juliet wiped the small amount of blood from her bottom lip with her index finger.

The vampire brought her finger into her mouth and sucked slowly, clearly enjoying the taste of the blood. Alex watched with interest as Juliet slipped her eyes shut and moaned in earnest.

"Even better than I imagined," Juliet whispered opening her eyes to meet Alex's dark ones.

"I'll admit, that was kinda hot," Alex said and before she could get another word out, Juliet had captured her bottom lip and was sucking at it.

Alex groaned as she could feel the blood being sucked from her lip and she focused as hard as possible on a spell. She heard Juliet growl as she pulled away from her lips with an annoyed expression.

"What happened?" Juliet asked, leaning in to nick the girl's suddenly healed bottom lip.

Alex pulled her head back some to avoid the vampire's fangs. "It was like magic."

"Alex Russo that wasn't smart." Juliet's tone had a hint of a threat laced in it.

With ease, Juliet had changed their positions so that the wizard was pinned beneath her on the couch. A gasp escaped from Alex's parted lips at the sudden maneuver.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you wizard?" Juliet questioned and nuzzled the warm neck.

"Well, no. And I'd appreciate it if you moved your face away from my neck," Alex replied, squirming and shivering from the cool breath on her skin.

Juliet smirked and her tongue darted out to taste the skin on her neck. "Don't worry. I'm tame...mmm for the time being."

There lips met again, this time in a more feral manner. Alex was trying to be mindful about the fangs and not getting cut again. But it kept happening. And Alex kept having to say the healing spell in her mind each time.

Juliet pulled away with a frown after the sixth time the wizard's lip had healed. "I wish you wouldn't do that. You're blood...taste _so_ good."

Alex sat up on her elbows and looked at her seriously. "I'm trying to keep my lip from getting drained here!"

Juliet's frown turned into a predatory grin and she lowered her head so their lips were brushing. "Sounds like an invitation to drain you somewhere else."

Alex's eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically. The Russo girl was usually brave, but this was a vampire, a very turned on vampire on top of her that thirsted for her blood.

"Relax Alex. I'm doing much better than I thought I would."

"If you say so," Alex sighed.

"I do say so. Now, enough talking," Juliet said and as gently as her strength would allow her, she pushed her back on to the cuhions. "Don't freak out, okay? I'll _try_ not to bite you," Juliet murmered against the wizard's neck.

"Oh that's _really _comforting," The dark haired girl quipped.

Juliet placed soft, cool kisses on the warm skin and briefly allowed her teeth to lightly graze behind her ear. Alex continued squirming and clutched at the light brown hair with her hands. Juliet felt her center throbbing as she placed a kiss onto the pulse point. She could feel Alex's body tense beneath hers and tried to soothe the girl by drawing small patterns on her taut stomach with her fingers. She felt the muscles tense beneath her hand, but Alex seemed to relax some.

"I swear you're using your vampire hypnotism on me right now," Alex moaned and arched into Juliet's body.

The vampire placed her cold tongue flat against the vein and nearly lost it when she felt it pulsating under her tongue. She kept her tongue there, slightly moving it in circles which caused the dark haired girl to moan. Juliet truly adored that sound, but it wasn't assisting at all with the maintaining control goal. She felt pressure on her shoulders and realized that Alex was trying to push her away. Without breaking contact with her neck, Juliet grabbed both of Alex's wrists and pinned them to the couch above her head. Alex struggled against her and Juliet sighed and pulled back some to look at the younger girl's face.

"Too much?" Juliet asked, trying to regain control of herself.

Alex nodded. Her cheeks were painted red with a blush. And Juliet could only think of how much blood filled the girl's face at that moment. She tightly closed her eyes for a few seconds, allowing her body to calm down. When she opened them, she saw Alex looking at her with an expectant look.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet, Ms. Russo."

And with that said, Juliet managed to keep Alex's wrists secured in one hand, as the other slowly roamed down the wizard's body. She came to the waistband of the girl's jeans and she easily undid the button with a flick of her wrists before sliding the zipper down. Without hesitation, Juliet had slipped her hand into Alex's panties to touch her. Alex gasped in shock and her hips reflexively jerked upwards at the contact.

"Juliet!" She moaned and attempted to grind herself against the hand pressed intimately against her. "Please."

Juliet grinned. "Please what?" The vampire inquired innocently as she moved a finger over the bundle of nerves in which Alex bucked her hips in response to.

"I-I want...." She seemed breathless.

"You want what?" Juliet asked bring her lips to the girl's ear. "What do you want, Alex?" Juliet whispered.

Alex could only moan in reply when she felt one of Juliet's fingers circling her slick opening. But before anything could happen, Juliet's ears could hear the sound of frantic footsteps upstairs. Reluctantly, she removed her hand from inside of the girl's underwear and pulled herself away from the female wizard altogether.

"What?" Alex breathed out and confusedly regarded the girl that was now seated on the opposite side of the couch.

"Justin's coming," Juliet said and attempted to fix her disheveled appearance.

Alex quickly adjusted her jeans and sat up. She attempted to fix her hair, which was sticking every which way. Juliet chuckled and helped the younger girl, who just pouted.

"I don't understand how you mange to look so beautiful without even being able to see yourself," Alex sighed.

Juliet smiled and shrugged impishly.

"I guess I 'd better go," Alex said standing with a forlorn look on her face.

Juliet stood as well and wrapped the girl into a tight embrace. "I guess so. Your brother isn't going to be too happy to see you," Juliet said with a slight laugh and deeply inhaled Alex's scent.

"Ok, enough with the sniffing!" Alex mumbled into the vampire's soft hair.

"Sorry, I can't help it," The older girl sheepishly replied.

Alex grinned and held onto her friend for a few more moments. "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow," Alex whispered softly and pulled her head back some to connect her lips with the girl's cool ones.

They pulled away, both smiling happily and released each other from the hug. "I wouldn't peg you as the type to quote Shakespeare."

"You'd be surprised," Alex replied offhandedly and made her way towards the door that led downstairs. "I guess this is farewell."

"Only if you your window is locked tonight," Juliet countered and shrugged.

Alex smirked and exited through the door that led to the sub station.

"Alex!" Justin bellowed as he came running down the stairs, DVD in one hand and a few souvenirs in the other.

"She left ages ago. Where have you been?" Juliet asked sitting in the same spot she'd been in when he had been down there.

"Well somehow I-"

"Actually, why don't you just tell me after the movie?" Juliet 's tone left no room for argument and Justin nodded and started the movie. He sat down beside her and place his arm around her shoulders. She sighed and leaned her head against him. Justin was an alright guy. He was handsome, funny in a dorky kinda way, and smart.

But he just wasn't Alex.

Alex Russo was extraordinary.

All Juliet wanted to do was feel alive, and she did when she was with Alex.

* * *

**A/N:** I used two quotes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Heh. I got the title idea from the song "Hurry Up & Save Me" by Tiffany Giardina. So review if you liked it. Review if you hated it. Or if you don't give a fuck, review _anyway _:)

As mentioned up top, I'll consider a sequel, but don't hold your breath.


End file.
